


Waiting in the Wings

by TMoony



Series: Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Pre-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMoony/pseuds/TMoony
Summary: My content for Day 2 of the "Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge." The OS is based on the song "Waiting in the Wings." Summary: After years of standing on the wrong side of one certain door, Anna starts wondering why and comes to the conclusion that it is her fault. While trying to change that, she comes to an even more important conclusion.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701244
Kudos: 5





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go again with Day 2 of the Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge and the great song Waiting in the Wings. I think it is safe to say that this one was the most fun to write from all the 5 One-Shots. Maybe it is because the general tone of it isn't sad this time. At least, nobody is going to die here or almost dying.
> 
> To avoid confusion, this time it is Pre-Frozen and the parents are still alive. I didn't mention the exact ages of the girl, so it is free for interpretation.
> 
> And a minor note: The paragraph from the book is borrowed from the Frozen Wiki page.

# Waiting in the Wings

"I don't know how long I have to wait. It takes them like forever!"

"Maybe I should go look for them?"

"What if they are busy? I know, I know, they are always busy!"

"I could be busy, too and wasting my time here waiting for them! Oh, wait… I have absolutely nothing to do. Darn."

"Sorry, sorry, I know, a princess should not use that word. But nobody is here who could hear it, so who cares?"

"It doesn't mean you are nobody, no! You are amazing but yet really quite… I wouldn't mind if you scold me right now. Just a little? Please?"

I am talking to my best friend once more. She the most awesome person in the entire castle: Joan of Arc! But, like, every time I sit here on the couch and talk to her — telling her my daily doings — she remains rather quiet. Even that huge, old grandfather clock in father's study is more talkative! His tick-tock tick-tock fills the entire room and at midnight, his yelling fills the entire castle (which always wakes me up!) Funny that nobody ever complained about him yet. Maybe I am the only one who hears him, though. I call him Gustav. He looks like a Gustav, and he has so so so many grandchildren!

Emma in the kitchen with her sweet ticktock, watching over the oven.

Luther in the hallway, reminding everyone how late they are.

Finn in the library, the only one who is, unfairly, allowed to make noises in there.

I like Gustav and Emma and Luther and Finn. And of course Joan! They never make me wait. Never forget me. Not like anyone else in the castle. Like right now, to be honest. Where are father and mother, anyway?!

"They said they want to talk to me and that I should wait for them here, so I am waiting and where are they? I can't talk with them when they're not here." I look at Joan again, who is still holding her sword, ready to attack. "Yeah, you are right, Joan. I should do something. I will find them!" With my new goal in mind, I stand up and leave the portrait room. Where should I look first? Maybe I should ask Gustav, he could have seen father somewhere. Or Luther, he always sees people passing him. I doubt Emma knows where they are. And Finn? Nobody wants to be in a room with nothing but books. They are boring!

Or they are both with **her**.

 **She** has been the first to let me wait while **she** keeps overlooking me unfairly, and still, I keep on waiting just for **her**. What did I ever do to deserve it? Did I do something? I feel like it is my fault.

_It all started on a random, boring, normal day. It was morning and I woke up. I was in my room, our room, but **she** wasn't here anymore. Just a blink and **she** was gone._

After that day, for whatever reason, **she** doesn't talk to me anymore. Barely sees me at all. And it doesn't seem to bother **her** at all, so I try to get along with it while pretending it barely stings. But it stings. Oh yes, it stings. So I keep on waiting, still hoping the door will open for me again someday. That **she** will be the person behind the door and opening it just for me, smiling at me like **she** used to do.

It never happened and I am still waiting.

 _Mother and Father were next. They literally followed **her** into that room and the castle got quiet._

So, so quiet, it feels like it is deserted altogether. Well, it is! I feel like the last remaining survivor of a genocide! I don't know exactly what the word means but I know it has something to do with a lot of people leaving. This is what happens in this castle! Everyone is leaving and hiding behind that door.

I am sure I am right while making my way to that doomed door. White wood, white door frame, white with blue snowflakes. I love winter, but I hate the snowflakes on that door. For too long I have been staring at them, waiting for an open door. As quiet as I can be — which isn't very quiet because it's me — I press my ear against the door and try to hear something. Anything. But the wood is too thick, I can't hear anything behind that stupid door. Darn!

Okay, another plan! I ask the only living beings in here who actually find time to talk to me. And with talk to me, I mean they speak real words back to me. And thanks to Luther, I know exactly where they are at this time. I run along the hallway, use the banister rail as a slide to be faster, and keep running until I see the person I am looking for.

"Gerda! Gerda! I need to ask you a question!" The poor woman, preoccupied with her feather duster during her fight with the poor dust that keeps on coming back — I think the dust really likes our castle —, squeaks at my yelling and throws her dust weapon through half the hallway.

"Princess, how often do I need to tell you not to yell indoors?" she says, but no anger is in her eyes. Maybe I was a bit too loud. Just a little.

"Sorry, Gerda, but I really need to ask you a question!"

"No. No chocolate for dinner today. Not this time."

"Wait, what? No no no, that is not what I wanted to say… but hey, why not? Chocolate is great for dinner!"

"What is your question, Your Highness?" asks Gerda softly and I regret my yelling even more.

"Do you know where mother and father are? I am looking for them." I just want to add why I am looking for them, but I think it is for the best to not mention it. After all, I don't even know why they want to talk to me, to begin with. Maybe I did something stupid again? What could I have broken this time? Nothing comes to mind…

"Oh, the king and queen? I don't know, my dear," Gerda says, putting a finger on her lips and thinks harder. "I think the last time I saw them they were with the princess, your sister." Of course. **Her.**

"And where is my sister?" It's not like I really need to ask this question. I already know the answer. I know the answer for years now. Ever since the door has been closed in front of my face the answer remains the same.

"I think Her Highness is in her room," Gerda replies as if it is something totally new to me. But, wait. What is this? Hold on. Is there a glow of sadness in her eyes? Nah, what am I thinking? Of course not. Why should Gerda be sad? It is not her sister who keeps ignoring her. But let's talk about something else. If my parents are really in that room with **her** , it will take a while until they come out again. I know that.

"Mh, what are you doing, anyway?" I know what she is doing here. I just saw her losing the fight against the dust. Maybe I should give him a name, too. Otherwise, he will feel hurt. Everyone deserves a name. Peer, perhaps? Peer the dust … sounds good!

"Ah, I am just cleaning a bit. Nothing big. But Your Highness, please, don't mind if I ask, but didn't you want to speak to your parents?" Um, yes? But I don't need to for now. They are busy with **her** and make me wait. Like always. I am not as important as the rightful heir of Arendelle. Of course, I am not. I am just a second-born sister. I don't mind, though. I guess we all are born with parts to play. Some of us are stars and some are just in the way. And I am just waiting for my star to shine on me again. How long do I have to wait? A day? A week? A month? A year? Hopefully, it won't take too long so that I can be still happy about it.

How long?

Remembering that I didn't say anything of this out loud, I open my mouth to reply, but another voice cuts me off. A very familiar voice. In fact, the very voice I wanted to hear all day. Sadly, the voice's words are not meant for me. "Oh, Gerda, good. I'm looking for you. We need you immediately. Bring Kai with you, please. She had another accident," says the queen of Arendelle who also happens to be my mother. The very second after my mother's words, Gerda's whole attitude changes from the nice sweet woman to a very alarmed servant. She bows and runs off. Only now my mother recognizes me, standing in the hallway as well, and hearing everything. "Hello, my darling."

No way I will just pretend I didn't hear anything! I say, "Who had an accident? Is everyone alright? Can I help?", and hope she will tell me.

"Don't worry about that. Your father, Kay, Gerda and I will take care of it," my mother says, giving me the comforting warm smile of hers that makes it really hard to argue with her. "Go on with your day, darling. Don't worry about it anymore." And with that, she gives me one last smile and turns around, leaving me behind. Was there a glow of sadness in her eyes, too? Why is everyone sad around me? Do I do something wrong? What?! Not wanting to just let them all go away with it that easy, I try my best to sneak behind my mother. I feel bad, but otherwise, I will never know where they all hiding. Are they all really in **her** room?! I follow her through hallways and stairs, just to see her entering the room which has that doomed door with white wood and blue snowflakes.

Of course.

I wait in a corner — um, Gerda isn't done with her fight against the dust yet: Peer is everwhere here — and just after a few minutes passing by, Kai and Gerda also come running along the hallway from the other side and entering that room. How on earth can one single person be this important that everyone is storming in their room, except for me? I am waiting for years to go in there! This is not fair! Just because **she** is the heir… Wait! This is… Maybe that's it!

Everyone keeps cheering, visiting, and caring for **her** , because they know **she** , as the heir **she** is, will archive great things someday. Nobody even considers that I can do amazing things, too. Not even I think so. But when I actually do amazing things they will have no chance but start looking at me, too. **She** will start looking for me again, too.

Right? It makes sense! I need to try it.

I know what to do.

Well, I don't know what to do exactly, but I know I have to do something.

I just have to act like someone who can do great things. I can show that I am capable of doing great things, it will be a start. Kinda. But what are great things? During my way through the castle again and thinking of great things I could do, I pass the library. I hear the tick-tock of Finn and it distracts me.

"Not now, Finn. I'm in a hurry. Well, sort of. I need to find something to do nobody thinks I can do." Tick-tock. "Yeah, I can't think of something, either." Tick-tock. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Tick-tock. "Maybe you're not the best help. No offense, but you are only standing in the old, boring library with all these books-" I almost tripped over my own dress. "Of course, Finn! You're a genius! Nobody will expect this!" With all the excitement that fits in my body, I run into the library completely and pause in front of the giant bookshelf. Hundreds of books are treasured here, under the careful watch of Finn of course. I look at some titles, but nothing seems very interesting. Of course, I never really read, but this is the thing. If I manage to read a whole book, they have no chance but to recognize my amazingness!

Unfortunately, I have to read it first.

I remember father saying each book in the library holds a treasure. Knowledge that every good ruler should know. So, it shouldn't be important which one I take. "Can you recommend a book, Finn?" I ask the little clock on the stand, but I don't get more of a response than the familiar tick-tock. "Um, I just pick the fanciest one then." And so, I take a nice looking one from the upper shelf. It is green. I like green! Not even reading the title, I seat myself on the old sagging sofa in the corner and start reading. Of course, I don't begin on the first page but skip a few. If I remember right, books always have some sort of foreword nobody reads. So I feel free to do so, too. My eyes catch a paragraph next to a nice looking picture of Arendelle.

_‘Arendelle is located near a fjord, making it a viable trading center. Its human population is densely concentrated within the castle perimeter, although there is minor human activity in the forest areas outside of Arendelle. The kingdom is subject to the succession of the seasons, having both warm summers and frigid winters. In the winter, there is a noticeable decrease in plant life and animal activity. However, in the summer, Arendelle's ecosystems flourish, with lush vegetation covering the cliff sides and flowers growing plentifully. Birds are also highly active around this time of year..’_

Wait, what? Where are the prince and the fairy? And the evil witch? Closing the book again and looking at the title on the cover, I see this isn't a story mother and father used to tell me for bedtime. It is about actual important stuff like geography and economy… Meh, I can't do that. Putting the book back in frustration, I say goodbye to Finn and try to find something else to show my amazingness.

"Maybe Finn can't help me here, but I am sure Emma can!" I say to myself and run straight downstairs to the kitchens. At this time of the day, nobody is down here. Olina is probably in the courtyard and meets the merchant who brings the food, but dinner wouldn't be needed until a few hours. It is perfect for the plan. "Hello, Emma. Long time no see," I greet the kitchen timer, but she doesn't reply. Of course, she only says something when the oven is on, and friendly reminds people not to burn down the castle. People like me. "I was thinking I should prepare a cake for my parents. Everyone who can prepare food for themselves is quite amazing, don't you think?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I think so, too! The only problem, I have no idea how to make a cake, but I am sure they hide some recipes here." After an hour of making a mess in the cabinets, I finally find a recipe for a cake that is easy enough for me. A strawberry cake! Reading out loud the ingredients I would need, I'm bouncing through the kitchen and collect everything. To my luck, everything is here and so, after dropping all on the table, I can start.

"Okay, the eggs first," I say and grab the little chicken baby. After the sugar, flour and baking powder, I have a tasty looking batch of dough. "This smells already tasty, don't you think, Emma? I will take just a bit to check if everything is fine so far." My finger finds it's way into the bowl and after licking some dough from it, I have to admit, it really tastes good! I am actually surprised by myself. "Maybe just another one… and another." After some more, I have to remind myself that I am not done with the cake yet. "Okay, what next?" I read the next lines and find out I need the oven next while not realizing my finger is in the bowl again. After I am done with reading, I look down in the bowl…

"Oh, where is the dough?" My belly gives a little comment to this and I know exactly where all the dough went. Darn! I'm not done yet! Putting the now empty bowl back to the table, I realize I will never be able to make food without eating it before I am done. That's just a fact. What was I thinking in the first place? After cleaning the kitchen — everyone who can cook shouldn't get a panic attack because of my mess — I go back to the upper castle. I messed up two times, but there is no time for mopey looking down or shedding tears. And so, I keep on keeping on.

"So, Finn and Emma didn't have a good task for me to do, but after making such a mess more or the less, I surely found something I can do!" And with that, it doesn't take me long to find Luther. On my way to him, I also got Gerda's mighty dust defender; the feather duster. "Hello Luther, don't mind me. I am not here for you this time. But I need Peer. Well, I don't need him exactly, but I have to make him go away. No offense, Peer. After I am done and everyone sees how good I am with cleaning, you can come back."

And so, I start to weave the tool but somehow, after I make the dust fleeing into the air, Peer just settles down again. Right on the spot where he was before. Well, that won't work… Maybe I should clean something else. Something easier. I go along the hallway to find something else, but it shouldn't take too long. I waited too long already! At the hallway's end, I find the perfect object! The stairs. I saw Gerda clean the banister many times before and I know she only cleans the banister with the duster — because she uses something else for the stair itself. But I don't want to go all the way. Making the dust go away is enough for my goal and since I am an expert in using the banister as a slide, I will be done in no time!

With full enthusiasm, I sit on the banister, dust defender holding in front of me and the other hand is on the banister for steadiness, and then I push and slide down the banister. What I forgot to think about and only realize now is the fact that it is very hard to slow down with just one hand (and it is already too late to stop.)

_**Crash!** _

"Ouch!"

"What was that?!"

Darn!

I really shouldn't use this word so often.

I never have been faster on my feet than right now. Looking at the mess I just caused, I am aware that I am the only one in the whole castle who could possibly destroy an antique but still very valuable and precious knight's armor by crashing right into it after a ride on the banister. Running away wouldn't help me get away with it. As soon as the person who heard the crash would see what happened he or she would know who caused it. Darn. Darn. Darn. What do I do? What do I do now? What I'm gonna do now?!

After some wobbling back and forth and hearing the steps coming nearer, I feel a slight panic rising up in me. I just wanted to show that I can do something right, too, but the truth is I only make everything worse!

"Princess!" It is too late to change it now anyway. "What are you doing here?" It is Kai the overseer. First, I'm surprised that it's him since I still suspected him with Gerda and my parents in a certain room that isn't mine. Obviously, whatever is going on in there was over now.

"Um…"

"You broke another suit of armor?" says Kai, looking with a frown at my mess. "Are you hurt?"

"Um, no. I am fine."

"Good." Kai signs. "What were you thinking, Your Highness? You could have hurt you terribly! The king and queen won't be happy to hear this."

"Please, don't tell them!"

"I have to, my lady. If you don't want them to be angry at you, you shouldn't have broken it in the first place."

"But I didn't want to break it! It was an accident."

"You were using the banister as a slide again, weren't you? I told you many times already you should abstain from doing so."

"I know, I know, it's just… it's just…"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I am sorry. Really." I know he is right and I know even if I try really hard all I can do is break things. No wonder no-one cheers by seeing me. I am a mess. The total opposite of a rightful heir to the throne my parents can be proud of. No wonder my mother didn't want me to join to help that person who had an accident. I would turn it into an apocalypse.

"I know you are sorry, Your Highness. I am just glad you did not get hurt this time," Kai finally says to my surprise. What did he just say? "I will not tell your parents about this, but, please, don't break another armor."

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Kai! Thank you!" He smiles and my own smile gets even brighter. "And yeah, I am trying my best to not break something the next time, even though I can't promise it. I am sure I will definitely break something next week. I'm sorry, but I will still try it! And yes, I admit, I totally see now why I was the only one who was left out to help back then. Even my sister could, but she is a whole other level than me. Sophisticated and graceful and all. I would probably just make anything worse." Kai's smile falters a bit after my last statement. With a frown, he looks at me, thinking.

"I am sorry, my lady, but what are you talking about? What help?" I pause, now frowning as well.

"Did you already forgot, Kai? My mother wanted you, Gerda, father and my sister for help today. Someone had an accident. You all even gathered in my sister's room to plan everything."

"Oh," Kai only says, eyes rolling to the right and left, thinking hard. "I am afraid we have a minor misunderstanding here. Your sister didn't help us with the problem, she needed our help with her problem." That makes me freeze. In totally disbelieve I stare at him, not able to believe what he just said.

"You mean my sister needed help?"

"Of course, she does. Everyone needs help from time to time. Nobody is perfect, my lady. You should know this the best." He gives me a wink and points at my mess that is still lying in the hallway. "And now, if you don't mind, I need to adjust our little friend here again." With that, he starts to put the pieces of the night back together. I just nod, still shocked about the fact that I got it all wrong.

I am deep in thoughts while walking back to my room. Mostly by my sister. **She** , , the rightful heir, firstborn and the very epitome of sophistication, made a mess so big that she needed help from four people. Maybe it isn't so great to be in the spotlight and the center of everything all day. Just make a little mistake and everyone will know. I am trying to imagine how it would be if every time I caused a mess everyone would know right away. My accident with the armor was unfortunate, but it was the only time I got caught today. What if Gerda saw my struggle with Peer in the hallway? What if Olina saw my mess in the kitchen? What if father saw my inability to read a book in the library?

At the moment I pause on my way to my room right in front of a white door with blue snowflakes, I realized that if everyone expects someone to be great, they miss the greatness and only see the mistakes that this person does. I have no clue how it feels to have to be always great — like, all the time, none stop. I am not the heir or the firstborn; I can't imagine. But I know someone who knows exactly how it feels, and I was unfair to her by not seeing earlier that just because one doesn't seem to pay attention to someone for a while doesn't mean that there is nothing else one has to care about first. A mess like me probably wouldn't be a good companion for someone who needs everything but a mess. For someone who needs to be perfect. Maybe I am not the only sister in this castle who is waiting.

Maybe the owner of this room is also waiting. Waiting for a time she doesn't need to be a perfect girl anymore to finally see her not-so-perfect sister again.

I still stand in front of the white door with the blue snowflakes. Now, these little blue dots don't look so annoying anymore. More like tiny reminders of the weight of the burden the person behind it has to carry on her shoulders. I don't want to overpaint them, though, even when they keep away me from my sister. I want them to turn into trophies, showing how much my sister already accomplish in her life and I know someday, it will be this way.

"Elsa?" Silence. "Um, it is me, Anna," I say again and lay my hand on the cold wood of her door. "Can you hear me?" Nothing. No polite hello, no scolding of my volume, not even a tick-tack. Pure silence greets me. "I know you are in there, Elsa, but don't worry. I just want to say something to you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Still nothing. I am used to no replies, but no one in this castle, from my parents and the staff to Gustav and his grandchildren, not even Joan is this quiet. But who cares how loud the silence rings? I can feel my sister is here, right on the other side, listening. This is the only thing I need to know.

"Elsa, I know you can't come out right now, but I want you to know I still love you and no matter how long it will take, I will wait for you."


End file.
